


Impossible to Unsee

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve sees something he can't unsee or forget.





	Impossible to Unsee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> fill for this prompt: It’s not like Steve planned it. He’d been looking for some of the old Captain America tapes. Hell, the DVD had been in the boxes with the actual war news reels. But it hadn’t been a copy of “The star spangled man” that he found. Oh no, he found Tony’s sex tape instead. And now he can’t stop thinking about it!

“Hey, Tony, do you have any of the newsreels from the war? I wanted to look at them, see if there are any of the Howling Commandos or just those awful Star Spangled Captain things from the USO tours.” 

There was a lull after the Battle of New York. They were all hanging out at Stark Towers, trying to build a team, or so Nick Fury and Maria Hill told him. Steve didn’t mind living there. He really liked Natasha and Clint, they were like evil twins, always playing pranks and giggling like maniacs. Banner was actually a really nice man and he’d liked him from the start. 

Then there was Stark. He wanted to like Stark, but he never let up. He was always quick with the sarcasm and smartass reply. He never seemed to take anything seriously. Steve supposed that he was too much like Howard for him to really be likable. 

Tony waved his question away as if it were no big deal, and Steve supposed it wasn’t to him. They were just old newsreels that belonged to Howard. Tony had grown up watching them. For Steve, they were something else. Almost everyone in them was dead, the people who’d been his peers and companions. Tony and Banner had been born around thirty years after he’d gone into the ice. Barton was probably about their age, too. Natasha was a kid compared to them. 

And he was in his actual nineties! 

“There are a couple of boxes in my apartment. They’re in the closet in my bedroom. Help yourself to them. There is a projector, um, JARVIS, where is the projector?”

“It’s in the closet with the reels, sir.” 

Tony looked at him. “You heard him. He’ll unlock the door for you when you get there.” 

“Thanks.” 

Steve headed for Stark’s apartment. JARVIS directed him to the closet after giving him access to the apartment. 

Steve pulled out the boxes after looking in to see that they had the newsreels in them. He got out the projector and set it up. That was when he noticed the DVD in the box. It had no writing on it, was just tucked into a paper sleeve. He wondered what it was. 

“Is there somewhere to play this, JARVIS?” he asked, knowing Tony’s AI monitored all of Stark Towers all of the time. 

A slot opened under the wide screen on the opposite wall. He popped the DVD in and closed the slot. 

“The remote is on the table, sir,” JARVIS prompted him. 

He hit the play button and what he got was more than he’d bargained for, much more. 

At first it was clear that someone was moving the camera around. “You sure you don’t mind?” Tony’s voice asked someone. 

A male voice answered. “I’m cool with it. Just don’t want to see it on the news.” 

“I am on the news for enough things. We can keep this private.”

“So why do you need a sex tape?”

“You aren’t always here.” 

The man laughed. 

Sex tape? 

Finally the camera was set. It pointed toward the bed. “Let’s see if this works.” Tony held a device that moved the camera angle, zoomed in and out and obviously moved the camera about on some sort of fixed rod or something. “Yep, it’s ready and so am I.” 

The other person’s face was obscured by a black mask over the upper half of his face. Momentarily, nothing else was obscured as the camera zoomed on two naked men touching each other. Tony wrapped his hand around his partner’s thick cock and stroked it slowly. 

Steve’s eyes were wide as he sat on the sofa. He’d seen porn, even gay porn, but he’d never seen anything like this. It was real, not contrived like porn movies. Tony sat on the edge of the bed and the other man dropped to his knees in front of Tony. 

Steve felt his face flush as the camera zoomed in on the man taking Tony into his mouth. He thought he should get what he came for and leave, but he couldn’t seem to stop watching. The camera angle changed to Tony’s face as he came, his eyes becoming a bit glazed and sounds that went straight to Steve’s crotch coming from his mouth. 

He switched the DVD off and removed it from the machine. He put it in the bottom of another box in Tony’s closet, took the newsreels and projector, and beat a hasty retreat. 

He couldn’t unsee the DVD…and he could think of _nothing else._

There was nothing to do but take things into his own hand later. He thought that would be the end of it. He was wrong. When he tried to sleep, the DVD played over and over in his mind, but he was the man on the floor, sucking Tony’s cock deep into his mouth. 

He didn’t even like Stark. 

He sure as hell wanted him though. 

Maybe he always had. 

Days passed. He finally did look at the newsreels, laughing at how ridiculous he looked in that awful suit. And how young. He wasn’t much older in non-ice years but he felt a million years older. 

Stark stopped him the next morning before their usual briefing. “You found the newsreels?”

“Yes, thank you,” Steve answered rather stiffly. 

“No problem.”

Stark looked like he started to say something then stopped. Steve wondered if he remembered what else was in the box. 

At odd moments throughout his day, he thought of the DVD and wished he had time to go back to his own quarters so he could properly think about what he’d seen. That wasn’t exactly true. He wanted to close his eyes and pretend it was Tony’s hand on his dick as he cried out Tony’s name. 

He was getting tired of trying to hide his fucking hard on all the time, too. He’d never had that much trouble when he was a teenager. 

Damn Tony Stark and his self-made pornography!

“You’re looking a little pale, Capsicle. Something wrong?” Tony asked after a briefing on the fourth day. 

“Not a thing.” 

“Um, been meaning to ask you something.”

“What’s that?” 

“Do you remember where you put my remote?” 

Steve knew his face turned red. He could feel the heat rising. 

“Remote?” 

“Yeah. JARVIS said you watched a DVD and I can’t find my remote.”

Fuck! It was probably in the box where he left the DVD. “I can come by and look for it.” 

“Not that important. I can use voice commands. Everything is wired for them, too.”

Steve felt relieved but it was too soon for relief, he realized, when Tony said, “Did you enjoy it?” 

“What?” 

“The DVD. I know which one you watched.” Tony was actually a little flushed, but Steve couldn’t seem to look at him so he didn’t know that. 

“It wasn’t marked,” Steve finally said quietly. 

“Yeah, I forgot it was there. Sorry.” 

“I, uh, that’s okay.” Steve made his escape. 

His fantasies did not stop. He hurried through dinner at night so he could go to his bed and think of Tony as he masturbated. Several times most nights. His skin got sore from so much friction. He considered taking his motorcycle and running away, leaving Stark far behind. He was going through tons of punching bags, too. 

One afternoon, he was punching away in the gym when he sensed someone behind him. 

“Angry, Cap?”

“Frustrated,” he called over his shoulder as he knocked the bag so hard the insides came out. 

“Damn, I’d hate to see you angry, then.” 

Steve took the bag down and turned to face Tony. “Would you?” 

“No one’s seen much of you lately. I came to see what the problem is. Well, they sent me. Natasha, Clint, Banner.”

“You and your damned sex tape! That’s what the fucking matter is.”

“Language, Cap,” Tony countered, apparently unaware or not caring that he was close to having the same fate as the dead punching bag. 

“Go away.” Steve went to get another bag to hang up. 

“What exactly is the problem? I forgot it was there. I realized it when I couldn’t find the remote and JARVIS said you’d used it.” 

“Couldn’t you have just let it go without comment?” 

“You’re the one acting squirrely.”

“I watched you get a fucking blowjob, Tony!” Steve knocked the new bag so hard it broke the hook it was hanging on. 

Tony actually seemed to be without anything to say for a moment, but only a moment. “So you’re angry? Embarrassed?”

Steve lunged for Tony and despite knowing that Steve could be him to a literal pulp, Tony stood still. Steve grabbed him by the shoulders. His hands gripped so hard that Steve knew Tony would have bruises. He put his face almost touching Tony’s.

“I can’t unsee it, can’t make it go away.” 

“I’m not disfigured or hideous, am I?” 

“No, you jackass!”

“Then what the hell is it?” 

“I can’t sleep. I can’t eat. You’re all I think about! I replay the damn thing over and over in my head. I wonder what you smell like, what you taste like. I hate you, you smug bastard!” 

Tony looked a bit relieved. “You are fucking thick. I’ve been trying to get your attention for weeks. I actually hunted those fucking newsreels the first time you mentioned them and put them in the closet so I could get them for you when you asked again.”

“You put the DVD in there so I’d find it?” 

“No. I didn’t know where it was. I didn’t know it was in that box. I would have showed it to you someday when we were – closer, but I certainly never wanted you to find it by accident.”

“Closer?” 

“Yes, uh, closer.” His voice dropped to a throaty whisper. “I wanted to watch _you_ do that to me before you saw the DVD.” 

Steve felt the blood rushing to his ears. 

Tony continued. “I couldn’t figure out how to ask you if you – to tell you that I wanted you.” 

“What the hell?”

“I grew up with those newsreels. My dad said you were so perfect. I could see that you were gorgeous. I imagined you and me more than one time, Cap. When I met you, I jerked off just thinking about you, your hands, your mouth.”

“You’re sincere? You’re not fucking around with me?” 

Tony shook his head. “I worshipped you, Cap. I had a giant crush on you.” He smiled. “That was before I knew you were a little bit of a prudish old woman.” 

Steve kissed Tony before he either lost his nerve or decided to kill Tony outright. Tony kissed back and wrapped his arms around Steve, leaning all of his body against Steve’s embrace. 

Steve had no idea what to do or say when Tony slipped his hand between them and touched Steve through his sweatpants. He’d been hard from the moment Tony had come into the room. And he knew that Tony knew it. 

“You want me, too?” Tony asked him when he finally came up for air. “Because if you don’t, we can -”

“God, yes. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me again.” 

Tony did and did, shut up and kissed Steve, that is. 

They somehow made it to Tony’s apartment still dressed. That didn’t last long as Steve began pulling at Tony’s t-shirt and trousers as soon as the door closed. He pushed Tony toward the sofa as he stripped his own clothes off. Tony sat on the sofa and watched as a naked Steve dropped to his knees in front of him. 

Steve smiled when he took Tony into his mouth, taking as much as he could. He wrapped his hand around Tony below his mouth, moving his hand up and down Tony’s slick cock as he slid his tongue over the lower side of the hard shaft. 

Tony was never quiet before and he wasn’t now either. “Oh god oh yes…so hot… suck it…oh god oh god… goddamn…Steve! Oh Steve oh yes…coming I’m coming Steve!” Then he made only sounds as he came in Steve’s mouth. 

Steve swallowed all of it, letting Tony slip free when he was done. 

“If you’ll stay, I’ll show you the rest of the DVD,” Tony said as he pulled Steve up onto the sofa. It was several hours before they got around to the DVD. By that time, they had already done several of the activities on it. Steve found out that the real thing made him even crazier than the image on the television had.


End file.
